


Names

by SophieD



Series: Parker and Alex [8]
Category: Leverage, Orange is the New Black
Genre: Gen, Middle Names, Names, Questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3726205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieD/pseuds/SophieD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex wants to know what Parker's real name is</p>
            </blockquote>





	Names

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick, fun one off I wrote on the plane. I hope you enjoy. Love questions and comments.

“Is Parker your real name?” “What do you mean by real?” I shake my head slightly. I love Parker dearly but I will never understand how her mind works. We're walking on a path through Central Park admiring the changing colors of the trees. Her hand is warm in mine 

“Real like the name your parents gave you.” She gives me a look. “I don't know my parents.” “Ok so who started calling you Parker?” She shrugs. “I don't remember.” “Do you remember a first name? Or a last name?” She shrugs again. After a few seconds she replies “I've only ever needed one name. That's weird isn't it?” I laugh. “No it's not weird. Just unusual. I mean most people have three names.” “Three names? That must get really confusing.” “No Parker, oh never mind.” 

She thinks for a bit more. “Do you have three names Alex?” “Yeah. Alexandria Laura Vause.” “Alexandria? That's your name?” “Well yeah Parker, Alex-Alexandria.” “Ohhhhh.” She says. “I just thought you had a boy’s name. But that was weird because you're not a boy.” I laugh again. “No I am definitely not a boy.” It's Parker's turn to laugh. “Oh yeah?” She asks. “Prove it.”


End file.
